CPU Mandate
A CPU Mandate (or Act of the Board) is a statute enacted by the CPU Board. An act adopted by simple majorities in the CPU Board is promulgated, or given the force of law, in one of the following ways: #Authorization by the Special Advisor to the Leader, #A 3/4 Majority Vote, during which not even vetoes by the Assistant Leader or Special Advisor to the Leader will be able to overrule. #A popular vote during which the voter turnout is over 14 people and there is a 2/3 Majority. The CPU Mandate was first introduced during the Cheong Administration, when two were cast to create the Department of Training and the Secret Service. It was re-introduced in November 2007, when 4th Leader Shaun Seah cast Mandates on a nearly-daily basis, for matters from firing of members. For the next year, the Leader cast an estimated 20 CPU Mandates. Here is a list of Acts cast by the Leader by individual power from January - December 2008. It is incomplete due to lack of records. CPU Mandate, January 2008. Field Marshal Germaine Thng is charged with abuse of Power and Treason. She was found guilty 1 week later and sentenced to firing squad. CPU Mandate, April 2008. (No Name) No CPU member is to fratenize with NKA scum. Court Martial will follow should anyone not follow this order CPU Mandate, April 2008. Indian Exclusion Act. All Sub-Humans are excluded from CPU Service. This Act sparked protests, and in order to quell them, the Leader was forced to fire Staff Sergeant Seah Yi Le for being an Indian Fratenizer. The issue of General P.Kiran was problematic and led the leader to over rule the act after a month. CPU Mandate, June 2008. (No Name) Alexander Goh is Wanted for Treason, Assault, Blasphemy and Rivalry. He has yet to be apprehended. CPU Mandate, June 2008. Declaration of War against the National Kid's Association. No trading or relations are to be made with the NKA until the absolute destruction of the team. Around this time, the Leader classified Arrest Warrants, CPU Mandates, and Declarations of War into 3 different categories with the October Constitution. CPU Mandate, October 2008. Anti-Espionage Act. Three Members are to be commissioned as CEU. CPU Mandate, November 2008, (No Name) all members are to turn in 10 rubber bands in exchange for CPU Marks. Currency was never put into circulation due to widespread boy-cotting of the order. CPU Mandate, 17th January 2009, (No Name) all CPU mandates will have to be signed by the CPU board, which comprises of the various heads of departments.Beginning of CPU Board. CPU Mandate, 1st CPU Board, Unanimous Vote. Civilian Involvement Act. Civilians will now be recruited into non-combat posts with the Department of Irregular Activities, and the Authority of Information. Under Andrew Zhao and Keith Goh, respectively. See DIA for more information. CPU Mandate, 2nd CPU Board, Unanimous Vote. Member Pay Act. CPU Officers (Colonel and above), will be paid a fee of $1 a month. Regulars will be paid 20 rubber bands. 3rd CPU Board convened in March. Biological Weapons Act proposed by Leader. Rejected by the Board. If passed, the bill would've allowed the research into biological warfare, meaning poison and nerve agents. CPU Mandate, 4th CPU Board, Disputed. 4-3 Majority. Jurisdiction Zone Extension Act. JZ extended to 500m within RMPS. Task Force Vierra Founded. Comprised of elements from the AANKAM, Training Office, Armed Office, SCS and DIA CPU Leader Directive, 5th CPU Board. Proposal by CEU Director to fire several members in favor of extending CEU's powers Approved. CPU Electoral Vote, 6th CPU Board. Draw between Andrew Zhao and the 4th Leader is decided by vote in Andrew's absence. 4th Leader is re-elected CPU Mandate, 7th CPU Board, Disputed. 3-3 Draw. SAL and Assist Leader Veto in Favor of Bill. Leader Intervention Act enacted. the CPU Board and Constitution will be dissolved until such a time deemed fit by the next leader. CPU Executive Orders and Mandates. "Mandates can only be cast when they concern the welfare of members, territorial boundaries, and in the event of matters of National Security or Electoral Draws" "Executive Orders are cast by the Leader when it concerns 1. The Declassification of Materiel. 2. The signing of Arrest Warrants. 3. Pardoning of Traitors, Blasphemous Members, and other felony commiters." The leader can be removed by a referendum of no less than 14 non-CPU people.